


Baby, The Rain Must Fall...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm-fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, The Rain Must Fall...

The thunder crashes for about the fifth time and this time it's too close, too loud, too bright. Katie can't help but whimper weakly and nestle against Phantom, waking her in the process even as she grips at her, all but climbing into her lap where she had fallen asleep reading. 

"Angel?"

"I... Storms make me..."

An interjection of thunder and a second whimper made it all too clear. 

"Oh Angel..."

Phantom can't help smiling slightly, tucking hair out of her Angel's eyes, cradling her closer as she carries her back to bed, settling with her and pulling her close, letting her burrow deep into her neck with a weak whine. Phantom's arms close tight around her and each time the lightening flashes she whispers tenderness, her touch light as the thunder crashes, using each word, each touch to distract from the light and noise. 

"It's too loud..."

Phantom barely hides her laugh at that. 

"Who knew bombproof Ms. Derham would be so afraid of thunder..."

"Not funny."

"You deal with the cannons just fine..."

"I know those are coming..."

Phantom falls silent, then, using the flashes and crashes as a base, begins to overlay musical notes, her hum soft but audible, turning the noise into music. Slowly but surely Katie's grip lessened, although Phantom didn't once let her go.


End file.
